User blog:Raptordude115/Trivia about me and some other stuff
My real name is Tristan, but when I was still in my mom's belly, she and my dad were originally thinking of naming me Lancelot, after the famous knight. *Another thing relating to my name is that my parents actually chose my current name after an actor in a movie they watched. Neither of them really remember what the movie was called. *Personality wise, I'm really shy, usually never talking to people and being the mute in a group of friends. *I got into video games at the age of 2, when my dad bought an N64. Since then, I've been a lover for video games on all platforms (not exactly picky when it comes to what console or PC I like to play on). *Despite being a prominent RPer on the FNAF Wiki, I've never actually played the games in their entirety. I've only played the mobile demo versions of FNAF 2 and 3. *The name Zack comes from an OC I made in my head for the game Armored Core 4 and For Answer. Unlike the Zack we know of, the bare endoskeleton in F.R.I.E.N.D.S., the Zack from my Armored Core 4 and 4A is the LYNX pilot of his Algebra NEXT Wolfen and Prowler. *Even at the age of 18, I still don't know how to drive (*weeps in the corner*). *I aim to be a video game designer when I graduate from high school and go to the Academy of Art University. *I live in California, which explains why I usually am not on when everyone else is in the mornings. *Pokémon was the first anime I was introduced to as a kid, followed by Digimon (Coincidence?...Probably...). *I'm a HUGE fan of Star Wars, having a whole slew of action figures, all six movies, the LEGO Star Wars games, and some LEGO SW sets. *I love mechs and mecha! *I have a Twilight Sparkle plushie :3. *Originally, X was going to appear in Season 2, when Zack, Tsuki, Shade, Don, and Y were fighting, and be a neutral threat to them, attacking either side. I pushed him back, however, to the end of Season 3. *Megalith is a nod to the various Mecha I grew to love, from Armored Core to Gundam. *As of now, I've gone through 3 pairs of glasses for my eyes, getting my new ones just recently. *My favorite type of house pet are dogs and cats, and I have two of each. *As for favorite WILD animal, I'd have to choose the Komodo Dragon. They just seem really cool to me, even if they can kill me easily, or any human for that matter! *My main ethnicity is Peruvian, yet I speak little Spanish, despite coming from a Spanish heritage (How ironic). *My last name is Villalobos. *Ironically, it stands for Village of the Wolves. *Biggest fear is thinking about what my family would go through if I committed suicide or died young. *I'm just gonna say it: I REALLY hate earwigs, and the false rumors about how they can reportedly get into your ear certainly doesn't help... *I actually really love goofing around, even when I'm in public, though I do try to restrain myself. *Whenever someone at school asks me about what I think of a certain celebrity, I'll just go, "Who?". *My recent OTP is Veigar and Lulu, both from League of Legends. I don't know, they just make a really cute couple to me. *If I was stuck on an island with one console and video game, I would want it to be the N64 and Star Fox 64, respectively. *I love pizza...*slithers my tongue in excitement*. *I'm currently addicted to League of Legends. *Did I mention that I can be insane sometimes? Category:Blog posts